Stalker
by Caroline1929
Summary: Kara is being stalked by someone from the past who knows a lot about her and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

* * *

"Hot shower" Kara said trying to talk without fully opening her mouth to avoid eating alien goo which she was completely covered in.

"What?" Alex asked relieved that Kara was safe after the fight with an alien.

"I need to shower immediately or I will suffocate with my own smell." Supergirl answered

"Don't be such a whiner. You just won a fight. I'm sure it's not that bad" Alex argued through her comms.

"Well, I'm sure you won't be against me giving you a hug before I can get myself clean then ?" Supergirl asked feeling a bit offended.

"Just come to the DEO. We need to debrief and then you can get cleaned up." Alex said ignoring Kara's question.

"When you smell what I can smell you will change the order of those actions."

* * *

"Okay you were right. You should go take a shower. Now." Alex said covering her nose with her fingers and laughing as Supergirl flew in.

"Oh you think that's funny ?"

"Pff.. No. Not at all. How could you possibly think that you being completely covered in this.. substance would be funny." Alex said grinning.

"Oh I will show you how funny it is when we're both covered in this substance" Supergirl said already making her way towards her sister and smiling mischievously.

"Don't even think about that!" Alex exclaimed already backing away when she realized what was about to happen.

"You know how much I love you. I missed you so much !" Kara said hugging Alex fiercly and trying to get as much goo on her as possible.

"Well, you could have waited until after the shower" Alex groaned when she managed to free herself from Kara's embrace.

"But it wouldn't be as funny as it is now, would it." Kara said moments before tripping over her cape and falling down onto the floor

"No. You're right. It would definitely not be as funny as it is now." Alex said now barely able to catch her breath while laughing.

"Come on, don't pout. I will buy you some potstickers and we'll make tonight a sister's night. " Alex coaxed making Kara smile and nodd in agreement.

* * *

"Alex are you even listening to me?" Kara asked as they were walking towards her building.

"What? Yes, I'm just.. Do you see that man behind as? Just don't turn around." Alex said her agent mode full on.

"How am I supposed to see him if I can't turn around?" Kara asked confused

"I mean.. Just listen to his footsteps. We'll turn right into that alley and then we'll know if he is following as." Alex suggested.

"Okay but I think you're just being a little bit paranoid. Maybe there was something in that alien goo." Kara muttered the latter part to herself.

"See? There is nobody here but us." Kara said trying to put Alex at ease.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired." Alex confessed rubbing her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home and get some rest." Kara said guiding them to her apartment as her phone buzzed.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket Kara read the massage.

" _I can't wait to see you again Kara. Or would you prefer Supergirl these days_?

"Everything okay?" Alex asked worried when she noticed her sister frowning.

"Yeah, just Snapper reminding me how pathetic I am." Kara lied not wanting to worry her sister more.

"Hey, the only one pathetic is your boss. You sure that's all? " Alex asked sensing Kara wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kara smiled.

"Okay. Let's go then."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later at the DEO_

"Supergirl there's a possible bomb threat at the airport." Vasquez turned to Kara who was desperately trying to finish her article.

"I'm on it" Kara said changing into her suit before making her way over.

"Supergirl what is the situation?" Alex asked from the conference room.

"I can see the bomb. I'm going to fly it outside of the city." Supergirl explained already taking hold of it and flying as fast as possible.

"Can you describe to me how it looks like? Is there a countdown?" Alex asked concerned.

"I can't see through it. I think there is some kind of lead box inside" she said as she broke the sound barrier.

"Supergirl you're almost far enough to throw it. Just-" J'onn was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"Kara!" Alex screamed in fear.

"I'm going to look for her." J'onn said before making his way over to Supergirl's last known location.

* * *

As Kara groggily opened her eyes and tried to recall what had happened she heard someone coming from behind. "Well we finally meet again!"

"Who are you?" she asked trying to remember the face appearing in front of her.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Supergirl asked impatiently as she felt herself getting weaker.

"I am just someone who admires you. I'm really sorry we had to meet this way but I thought it was the best way to get your attention." the Man said kneeling down and stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She pushed his hand away. "What have you done to me? "

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I may have put a little bit of kryptonite inside the bomb and after the explosion it got released."

"So what, you had planted the bomb and endangered hundreds of innocent people to talk to me ?"

"I just wanted to have you for myself for a moment."

"What do you want?" Supergirl repeated hating herself for being so weak.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now if you tell anyone about me I swear, it will end very badly for them." He threatened and when he heard J'onn approaching he'd disappeared.

"Kara are you okay? What happened?" J'onn asked concern evident in his voice.

"I just- I."

"You can debrief at the DEO. Let's get you under the sunlamps."

* * *

"Kara! What happened? I was so worried." Alex cried hugging Kara after J'onn flew them in.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Come on. Let's get you on your sunbed."

* * *

"Where is Kara?" J'onn asked Alex as he entered her lab an hour later.

"Sleeping." Alex answered looking at the bomb remnants and frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That bomb. Someone has intended for Supergirl to be there. It was designed to knock her out."

"I know and I promise you we'll find the person responsible for all this." John assured putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as Kara walked out of the infirmary.

"I have to go to work and-"

"No. You should stay under the lamps for a little bit longer."

"I feel good and I really have to find a new source for my stories."

Seeing Alex's worried look she added. " Snapper will kill me if I give him Supergirl as my source again."

"I understand but there is kryptonite out there and someone has already shown that he is ready to use it."

"Alex, it could have been a one time thing-"

"Or not."

"I can't put everything on hold and live in fear."

"Okay but from now on you're waiting for back up if any kind of Supergirl emergency occures."

"Fine." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"And I hope you remember that mom is coming tonight?"

"What? No, she was supposed to be here on Friday."

"Kara you do realize today is Friday right? Please tell me you're going to be there on time." Alex asked already feeling her heartrate increase.

"I promise I will try. I'm sure you can manage an hour or two with Eliza-"

"Yesterday she called me just to make sure I make a reservation at a restaurant instead of me cooking something for us." Alex complained.

"And you're suprised because ?"

"Hey! I can prepare a simple meal and -"

"Alex do you remember tha last time you tried to make chocolate pecanpie?"

"Well, it would have been fine if your oven had an ability to also heat up and not just shine a light on it." Alex countered.

"Like it had't been ruined before you even turned the oven on." Kara muttered to herself.

"I would love nothing else but to discuss your magnificent cooking abilities but I really have to go. I love you." Kara said rushing out happy that she was able to hide how scared she really was.

Just after flying out she had received another massage. _"I knew you would keep our secret between us. The game is just starting. Are you ready to play now?"_

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just tell me time and place and I'll be there. Alone"_ Supergirl replied.

 _"See. You don't understand the rules of the game yet."_

 _"I am not playing your silly games. Tell me what you want."_

 _"I think you'll change your mind soon enough."_

* * *

Later at CatCo

"Ponytail" Snapper called but as he saw Kara sitting lost in her thoughts he walked up to her desk and stood in front of her.

"Danvers." He yelled making Kara jump.

"I see your hearing is as bad as your writing."

"Sorry boss. What do you need?" Kara asked already feeling a lecture coming.

"I need you to focus on your job. I assume you have a new source since you have time to sit here and do nothing." Snapper chastised.

"Actually I have a meeting with one of the detectives from the nearby precinct."

"Well that's something. Although knowing your ability to interview or rather lack of it you wo-"

"Oh for God's sake give the girl some rest." Cat interrupted taking off her sunglasses.

"Miss Grant! You're back" Kara cheered smiling.

"What a delight to have you back." Snapper said sarcastically before walking away.

"I can see some things never change." Cat said rolling her eyes.

"Have you decided to come back to CatCo? Kara hopefully asked.

"No. Not yet. But I'm staying for a few days."

Seeing Kara's less than happy demeanor she added. "I will have some spare time to catch up on your articles if you would like some advice or-"

"Thank you so much, Miss Grant." Kara smiled gratefully.

* * *

As Kara was on her way to the meeting her phone rang. Pulling it out of her bag she saw an unknown number calling.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Kara Danvers?" she heard someone ask as she answered the phone.

"You were listed as one of Eliza Danvers' emergency contacts. She's been in a car accident."

"Which hospital?" Kara asked feeling her heart stop.

"National City General Hospital."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Eliza! What happened? Are you okay?" Kara asked coming into the hospital room and rushing to her foster mother's bedside.

"Just a couple of bruises." Eliza assured her daughter.

"When they called and said you were in an accident I thought-"

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I promise you I'm fine. Actually, I am so fine I can go home." Eliza said as she hugged Kara.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Mom!" Alex called bursting into Kara's apartment.

"Alex, as I've already told you sister, I'm okay" Eliza promised.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Why didn't you tell me you are coming by an earlier flight? I would have picked you up." Alex asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and make you dinner." Eliza confessed.

"Mom you didn't have to. I've already made a reservation at our favourite place so don't worry about that."

"I know but I haven't seen you for I can't even remember how long. I wanted tonight to be special." Eliza explained in a sad voice.

"And it will be." Alex said as she hugged her mom.

"So how are you girls? Alex you look tired. Are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Eliza asked making Alex turn her eyes in search of her sister.

"I'm fine. Did Kara tell you about her new article?" Alex asked trying to deflect Eliza's attention on Kara.

While they were talking Kara's phone buzzed.

 _"Tell your mom to be more careful. Who knows how dangerous life might be? Are you ready to play now?"_

Noticing Kara sitting and staring at her phone Eliza asked "Kara is everything okay?"

Not getting a response Alex came closer and waved a hand in front of her sister's face "Earth to Kara."

Looking up she saw them looking at her with concern.

"Actually I have to go out for a minute. Will you be okay?" She asked looking at Eliza.

"Yes, don't worry about me Honey."

As Kara was about to open the door Alex rushed after her and guided them outside.

"What's going on Kara?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're hiding something. What is it?" Alex asked in a commanding voice.

"Snapper is on my case. That's all." Kara lied not wanting to place her sister in danger.

"Don't give me that again. You know you can tell me anything." Alex said her voice softening.

"I know but I promise everything is fine. I have to go now." She said when she received a massage with the meeting location from the man.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at her destination, Supergirl scanned the building but found nobody in there. Suddenly she gripped her head in pain when she heard a voice.

"Painful isn't it? I've been waiting for so long to see if my creation works. This unique device enables me to communicate with you when set on this exact frequency. I guess it can be quite unpleasant but it is for the greater good. Although I promise you it is not near as entertaining as what you will be doing next."

"You said you wanted to meet up so show yourself. Don't be a coward." she tried to push his buttons hoping He will reveal himself.

"But it would ruin the whole fun and we don't want that now, do we? So are you ready for your first task?" He asked eagerly.

When she didn't answer the Man added. "I wouldn't hesitate for too long if I were you or your geeky friend will have a very close meeting with a speeding bullet in a moment." He threatened.

"If I agree you'll leave my friends and family out of it. It is just you and me." Supergirl demanded hoping to keep them safe.

"As long as you do what I say it will all be okay."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked already fearing the answer.

"You're going to borrow something from CADMUS facility and bring it to me." the Man said making her forget about the pain for a moment.

"You know were they are hiding? " Supergirl asked stunned.

"I know everything." He boasted.

"Give me the location and tell me what you need."

"Ah ah ah not so fast. Expect to hear from me soon. I'll give you some time to prepare yourself." The man said leaving Kara hope to find Jeremiah and rescue him.

* * *

"Kara where the hell have you been? You said you would be gone for a moment and it's two in the morning. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Alex chastised as Kara flew in through the window.

"I had to clear my head. Where is Eliza?" Kara asked picking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She's sleeping. That's what normal people do at this hour." Alex answered as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"Home. I was just waiting for you to make sure you're okay. I have to go to work tomorrow, or rather today." she said looking at her watch.

"You want to go at this hour? Alone? You should stay here. You can sleep on the couch." Kara said not liking the idea of her sister wandering alone at night.

"I have to change and take a shower. You should sleep too. You look tired."

"You can do that in here. You can borrow something from my closet and-" Kara offered.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I don't think that I can pull off pink as good as you do." Alex said smiling at the idea.

"Alex please just stay here for the night." Kara begged.

Seeing her sister getting upset Alex pulled off her jacket and hang it back.

"Thank you." Kara said going to the door and making sure it is locked before going to the window and looking out.

Alex observing her from aside noticed her strange behaviour and asked. "Kara what has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Kara asked not taking her eyes off the window.

"Overly cautious. Is someone bothering you?" Alex asked standing next to Kara and glancing outside.

"I've already told you everything is fine so stop drilling." Kara snapped but seeing Alex's worried look she added her voice softening "I'm sorry. Just go to sleep. Nothing is wrong."

"Come on let's both get some rest." Alex said guiding them to the couch and asking. "Do you want to watch something?"

"Sure. We can catch up on Lucifer." Kara suggested before covering them with her favourite blanket and resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Just don't get too excited. I don't want to go to work with a black eye again after you accidently slap me in the face." Alex warned trying to lighten the mood.

"How long will you hold a grudge against me? I've already said I'm sorry." Kara said feeling guilty inside.

"I wouldn't hold a grudge if you hadn't been laughing after you saw me the next day." Alex countered.

"I know I know but when I saw you wearing that eye patch I couldn't help it." Kara giggled at the memory.

"I'm sure it will also be funny when everyone finds out what you secretly keep in the DEO's locker room." Alex teased making Kara stare at her and ask. "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways/" the Agent shrugged crossing her arms.

"If you tell anybody about that your black eye may not be an accident." Kara threatened yawning.

"Next time you're making a threat try to sound more stern." Alex advised and hugged her sister tighter.

"I love you, you know that?" Kara said closing her eyes and thinking how happy her sister will be if she brings Jeremiah home.

"I love you more."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning they were woken by Kara's phone ringing. Looking at the screen she saw the detective she had been supposted to meet for an interview calling. Standing up and going to the kitchen she answered the phone.

"Detective Sawyer I know you are probably mad and-"

"You could have at least let me know you had had another plans but that's not why I'm calling." Sawyer explained before continuing. "I have a possible story for you."

"Really? What is it?" Kara asked happily.

"Can you come over to the precinct in an hour?"

"I'll be there. Thank you so much." Kara said ending the call.

"Who was that?" Alex asked coming to the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Detective Sawyer. We were supposed to meet for an interview the other day." Kara explained.

"Maggie Sawyer?"

"Yes. She had offered to be my source. Do you know her?" Kara asked surpised.

"Yeah, we met during the DEO investigation and a couple of times at the alien bar after that." Alex elaborated and offered. "I can talk to her and explain everything if you want to."

"Thanks but she said she's got something for me. I'm going to see her soon."

"What about mom?" Alex asked as Eliza emerged from Kara's bedroom.

"I was thinking about going to work with you. You can show me your research on cellural aging that we were talking about." Eliza suggested but seeing Alex look at Kara with pleading eyes she added. "Don't worry I promise I won't step on your toes."

* * *

Getting to the precinct Kara saw Maggie sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork. Noticing Kara she waved her over. "After you stood me up the last time I shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm sorry but my foster mom really needed me that day. I really appreciate your help."

"I know. Alex mentioned yesterday. It hadn't occured to me that you were her sister until I looked at my notes and saw your name again." Maggie said giving her a sympathetic look.

"We've caught the guy who had planted the bomb at the airport." Maggie said getting to the point.

"What? Are you sure you have the right person?" Kara asked feeling dread.

"The evidence is pretty convincing. His apartment was full of explosives and the equipment to build it." the Detective explained and guided Kara to the interrogation room where the man was being held in.

As they walked in they looked through the glass wall separating them from the man. He was sitting on a chair and playing nervously with his fingers. Kara knew he had probably been framed by her stalker, but she realized she can't prove his innocence without revealing the truth.

"His name is Tom Crane. He works in a cleaning company."

"He doesn't look like someone who would do something like that. Have you talked to him yet? " Kara asked.

"He hasn't even tried to defend himself. All he has said so far is that he is the one who had done it." Sawyer said making Kara look at the man and wonder if he had also been threatened by her tormentor.

"Do you think I can talk to him?"

"You can try but he probably won't even open his mouth. You have five minutes top." Maggie informed her and opened the door waiting for Kara to get inside.

Kara stopped for a moment and braced herself for what she was about to hear. She slowly walked in and sat across from the suspect. Not entirely sure how to start the conversation, she just sat there looking at him for a few seconds before introducing herself and asking. "Are you really the one who did this?"

Not getting any reply she continued. "Because I don't think you are, Tom." She said causing him to look her in the eyes before staring back at the floor.

"Are you ready to spend your whole life in jail?" She asked hoping to reason with him.

When he continued to avoid her questions she decided to try a different tactic.

"What about your family? Don't you care about them at all?" She asked, the question making the man look at her sharply and yell. "You don't know anything! All of this is for them to be safe!"

"The police can protect them. You don't have to sacrifice your freedom. Your life. You can help catch the real person responsible for all this." Kara encouraged him.

"You are looking at that person. I'm done talking." He said lowering his head and turning his gaze at the floor again.

"Kara it's time to leave." Maggie said walking into the room.

When they got outside the detective turned to Kara and asked. "Why did you try to convince him that he's innocent?"

"He just doesn't seem like a person who could have done this." Kara lied avoiding Maggie's gaze.

"It sounds like something more than that. Kara do you know something?" Maggie asked sternly.

"No of course not. I gotta go. I'm late for work." Kara said making her way out as fast as possible.

* * *

 **CatCo**

When Kara was about to sit at her desk she heard Snapper calling her. Standing in front of his desk she pre-empted his question and said. "I need a few more days to write that article."

"I quess your meeting didn't go as well as you had planned. What a surpise." He grumbled and added. "Either come back with an article and a trusted source or don't come back at all. You have two days."

Getting back into her apartment, Kara sent Alex a massage telling her she's home. She put her phone on the counter and was about to change when she collapsed on the floor holding her head in pain.

"It's time. I've sent you the details. Time to move." Picking up her phone again she read the massage and flew away.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at the assigned location, Supergirl was confused when she saw nothing but plain field. She focused intently and listened for any sound that could lead her to the target. After a while she was able to hear a heartbeat. She realized they had to be hiding under the ground. She flew into the air high enough to be able to gather speed and drove into the ground.

Falling in one of the cells she saw a guard already coming her way. Before he could call for backup she had used her speed and knocked him out. She tried to x-ray the building but most of the walls were lined with lead. Going through one of the corridors she heard a horrifying scream. Not being able to ignore it she burst into the room and saw an alien strapped to the metal table being dissected alive.

"Stop!" she yelled at the woman standing and mercilessly torturing the alien who was whimpering in pain. When she saw how much he was suffering she felt her eyes growing damp.

Using her speed she locked the doctor in one of multiple cells and came back to the man.

"Help me." He begged while tears were streaming down his face

"What did you do to him. Tell me how to help him. Now!" She screamed in anger looking at the woman locked up in the cell.

"You can't. He's as good as dead now." She said smiling mischievously.

"I will get you out of here." Supergirl promised taking his hand before he had lost his conciousness.

"Supergirl!" She heard a familiar voice calling her and when she turned around she saw Jeremiah standing in the doorway.

"Jeremiah! "She threw herself at him and gave him a hug before crying. "We have to help him."

"We don't have time. There is nothing we can do for him anymore. They know you're here. We have to get you out." Jeremiah said guiding her to the door, but she stopped and insisted.

"No I need to get something first. Do you know where Pierce's lab is? I was told he had worked here before. I need his research." She asked remembering what she came here for.

"Come on."

Going back to the alien she whispered in his ear " I will come back for you."

* * *

Getting to the lab Jeremiah instructed her. "Everything you need is in the safe. It is password protected but I think you won't have a problem with getting it out the other way. Go. I will keep guard."

"It was easier than I thought it would be." Supergirl confessed after coming back to Jeremiah's side and looking at the flash drive in her hand right, but before she could react, she had been shot with two kryptonite bullets.

Falling onto the floor she screamed in pain and gripped her torso. When she saw the guards going their way she used her heat vision on one of them while Jeremiah took on the other.

"We have to take them out!" Her foster father said kneeling down and looking at blood oozing out of her stomach and leg.

"Only one of them." She said picking up the bullet that came through her leg.

"Come on. Lie down here." Jeremiah helped his daughter settle down as they walked into some kind of infirmary. He picked up the medical forceps and took her hand before warning. "It's going to hurt."

When Kara nodded he placed it in her stomach in order to get rid of the buller, making her scream in pain. After he had finally found the bullet he started pulling it out. Kara digged her nails into her palms with such a force that she had made them bleed. After extracting the bullet he pressed the bandage to the wound and wrapped it around her torso.

"We have to get out. Now." Jeremiah warned helping her keep her balance.

"No we have to get that alien first. I promised him." Supergirl said holding onto Jeremiah.

"There is no time. If we don't do it now-" He was interrupted by heavy footsteps coming their way.

"I promised to come back and help him out. I won't break that promise." She argued, but hearing the footsteps getting louder Jeremiah dragged her into the elevator and said. "He's already dead. He was dead the moment they had inserted him with the virus."

"But I promised." Kara sobbed as Jeremiah hugged her and said his voice softening.

"I know, but you can't save everyone."

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were far enough from the CADMUS facility to take a break. Kara felt herself getting weaker even after getting rid of the bullet.

"Your wound is still bleeding." Jeremiah said taking off his jacket and pressing it on the wound.

"I'm sure it will get better when the sun comes out." She said doubt evident in her voice.

"Your powers are still there right?"

"Yes. I think I can fly us back to National City. I just need a moment on the sun and-"

"Kara, I have to take care of some things before I can go back." Jeremiah explained.

"No. No way. I can't lose you right again. Alex and Eliza miss you so much. It was my fault you'd been taken. Let me make it up to you and then-"

"Let me stop you right there. It was not your fault. Don't you ever think otherwise. The only ones responsible are the people who had let they hatred blind them to the point they can't even feel remorse anymore. I promise you, I'll be back before you know it." Jeremiah promised kissing her forehead.

* * *

As Supergirl flew through the window she could barely stand. She put the flash drive containing research in a drawer and stumbled towards the table before gripping it to keep herself from falling.

"Kara? What's wrong?" She heard her sister ask as she walked through the door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kara asked not taking her hands off of the table.

"You'd know that if you had answered your phone." Alex chastised.

When she came closer she noticed how pale her sister was. Looking down at her suit she saw blood covering it and asked, eyes wide. "Kara, what's happened?! Is that your blood?"

When she stared at her guiltily Alex rushed to her side and helped her get to the couch. Carefully helping Kara take off the top off her suit, she examined the injury closely.

"Is that a gunshot wound?" Alex asked feeling her heart beating faster before skanning her for other injuries.

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago." Kara said brefly closing her eyes to stop nausea.

"And it didn't heal? How is it possible? Is the bullet out?" Alex asked before standing up and going to the bathroom.

She came back holding a cloth and put pressure on Kara's wound, making her hiss in pain.

"It's out."

"Okay, we are going to the DEO. Come on." Alex commanded already standing up and looking for some clothes for Kara to change into.

"No. I will just sit on the sun. Maybe it's taking a little bit longer to heal this time."

"Or maybe there are still some shards left in you or maybe the bullet has been made from modified kryptonite, so I won't wait for you to maybe be fine." Alex countered before helping her dress up. Swinging Kara's hand over her shoulder, she helped her stand up and added. "After we have found out what's wrong, you're going to explain how you'd gotten yourself into this mess."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex, do we really need to do this?" Kara asked resting uncomfortably on her sunbed, attached to a bunch of wires.

"You literally have a bullet hole in your stomach but you're afraid of a small needle?"

"Small?"

"Kara, that wound should have aleady been healed. Something is clearly wrong, so let me do what I have to to help you."

Seeing her sister looking at her with worry, Kara straightened out her arm in her direction and nodded. As Alex inserted the needle, Kara hissed in pain, turning her gaze away from her hand.

"See ? Wasn't that bad." Alex said drawing the needle out of Kara's arm.

"It hurt a little less that the bullet." Kara confessed her eyes drooping.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. We need to scan your body and see if the whole bullet is out. It will only take a minute, Kar." She assured tucking Kara's hair behind her ear.

"Alex, there is something important I need to tell you." Kara confessed as a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't do this. You're going to be okay. You need to save your strength."

"No. You don't understand-"

"You can explain that after we have figured out how to help you." Alex insisted.

"It's about Jeremiah." Kara admitted getting the Agent's attention and continued.

"He's safe. He's not being held by Cadmus anymore. I've tried to convince him to come back home with me but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Alex. I'm so sorry I should have forced him to come with me but I, I was too weak and-"

"Cadmus. That's where you'd been shot." Alex concluded still not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, but Jeremiah is safe now and he had promised to come back to you soon and-"

"How could you be so reckless? You could have been killed!" Alex yelled interrupting her sister's rambling.

"It was worth it. Jeremiah is free and I have everything I need now."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Kara said turning her head away from the brunette when she remembered the man's warnings.

"I know that after what I've said to you, you felt like this was the right thing to do, but you're wrong. Nothing on this earth is worth losing you." Alex said squeezing Kara's shoulder before making her way out to get the needed equimpent.

* * *

On her way back to the medbay Alex bumped into J'onn.

"Everything okay? Where is your mother" J'onn asked noticing her damp eyes.

"She's at a conference. She doesn't know what's happened yet. Did you know that Kara'd gone to Cadmus base by herself? That's why she's hurt." Alex explained shaking with anger.

"How did she even find the location? And why wouldn't she tell anyone? "

"That's what I would like to know. She said, she said that my Father is no longer there. She's helped him escape."

"He's in the city?"

"No. He's gone."

"How is Kara doing?"

"I don't know yet. Something is wrong. She shouldn't have done what she did."

"I know that nothing can justify her actions, but you know your sister. She was only trying to help." J'onn said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. But she should have told us what she was doing. I have to go."

* * *

Alex came back into the room to see Kara ending the phone call before she started to pull off the wires.

"What are you doing?" She asked rushing to her sister's side.

"I'm okay now. I have to go." Kara explained trying to get out of her bed, but before she could take one step Alex pushed her back down.

"Go where? You can barely keep your eyes open. You're not going anywhere." Alex said attaching Kara back to the machines.

"I'll be fine. I have to go and do something first and then I'll come back here." Kara insisted before trying to use her super speed. Before she could get to the door, she fell down onto the floor.

"Kara!" The Agent dropped down to her knees and held the girl in her arms.

"Alex, he won't leave me alone." Kara lost her consciousness before she could explain more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hamilton! I need you in here." Alex shouted before touching Kara's neck and feeling for her pulse.

As Hamilton and J'onn rushed into the room the Agent explained tears in her eyes. "She's getting worse. She's burning up and I can't get her to wake up."

"Whatever that is, it's weakening her faster than we thought." The Doctor said checking Kara's pupillary reaction to light.

"Let's get her back into her bed." Alex said looking at J'onn. "Her blood results should be here any minute."

Alex sat down next to Kara and took her hand.

"She was talking about somebody before passing out. That he wouldn't leave her alone. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. I should have noticed something was bothering her." Alex confessed stroking Kara's cheek.

"Until she wakes up we won't know anything." J'onn said crossing his arms on his chest as the machine testing Kara's blood beeped.

Checking her sister's bloodwork Alex noticed foreign cells.

"Looks like some kind of a virus. But in the sample of Kryptonite residue from the bullet there haven't been any abnormalities. It shouldn't have made her this sick." Alex said running a hand through her hair.

"So what's different this time?" J'onn asked concerned.

"I have no idea. But for now we can help her with her fever and breathing." Alex said preparing IV and inserting it in Kara's hand.

"The antibiotics should decrease her fever and the fluids will keep her hydrated." The Agent explained as Hamilton brought a breathing mask and placed it on Kara's mouth.

"Can you guys... I need a moment with her."

"Of course." J'onn said and the two made their way out, leaving Alex alone with her little sister.

"I'm so sorry Kara." The brunette sobbed looking at her sister's pale face.

She climbed into the bed and whispered in Kara's ear. "I will fix it I promise. You just have to fight with everything you have and I know how strong you are. Stronger than anyone I know. You have to come back to me Kara." She said holding onto the younger girl tightly before kissing her forehead.

* * *

J'onn entered Alex's lab to find her looking intently through the microscope, examining Kara's blood sample. Coming closer he said.

"First the Kryptonite bomb and now this. It seems to be around every corner now." J'onn shook his head.

"The only way to cure her is to find the antidote. We don't have that long. What if I'm not able to come up with a way to make it before..."

"I believe in you Alex. Kara has been through a lot lately but she always finds a way to-"

"You're right!"

"Of course I'm right."

"No, I mean she has been through a lot lately. What if the virus had been planted into the bomb before it blew up in Kara's hands. What if the person who did this has planned it all along?"

"If that was true wouldn't she have shown the signs earlier?" J'onn asked confused.

"Not necessarily. Maybe this particular virus attacks the cells gradually. Maybe somebody's created it to slowly kill her and by the time we've found out something is wrong it would be too late to help her."

"So the bullet may have saved her life?"

"It looks like it. Her immune system is so weak the virus is spreading faster. "

"Maggie said they have the guy responsible for the bomb in custody. I'm going to talk to him. Keep an eye on Kara and let me know if anything changes." The Agent said walking away.

* * *

"The evidence is pretty clear but your sister is convinced he's innocent. " Maggie explained.

"What? When did she say that? "

"After talking to him the other day. She had tried to convince him to tell the truth. It's like she had no doubt he hadn't planted that bomb but when I confronted her about it she said she doesn't know anything. She was pretty upset though. I know it must be hard for you, but you have to keep your calm in there.' Maggie warned placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Keep my calm? He's sitting there, not a scratch on him while my si.. Supergirl is fighting for her life. I will get what I need from him one way or another." She warned getting upset.

"You have to obey the law. We actually do that here you know."

"I need you to shut off the cameras and get everyone out of here."

"You know I don't have an authority to do that-"

"My little sister is dying. Please you have to let me do this." Alex confessed desperate to save Kara.

"What's happened to Kara? I thought you're here because of Supergirl?" Maggie asked worried, not getting the clue.

"And I am."

After a moment of silence Maggie said stunned.

"Supergirl is your sister. Kara is Supergirl."

"Yes, and I really need your help. She's really sick and he's probably the one who has the antidote or knows the person who does. Please. I can't lose her." The Agent begged tears filling her eyes.

"And you won't."

"So you'll help?" The woman asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I'm getting in there with you."

* * *

Walking into the small interrogation room with Maggie, Alex walked up to the table and firmly put both hands on it making the man look up.

"Where is the antidote?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything."

"Either you tell me yourself or I swear I will make you." She warned.

When she didn't get the answer right away she said. "Supergirl is dying, but I guess you already know that since you'd put the virus in the bomb. If you won't tell me where the antidote is I will make sure you get to spend the rest of your miserable life in an isolated prison with people making sure your every day a living hell." Alex threatened.

When he still sat there avoiding her gaze, the Agent grabbed him and slammed his body to the wall.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know anything." The Man insisted, but when Alex twisted his hand near the breaking point he admitted. "He's threatened my family! He said that if I don't do as he says my family will suffer. I've agreed to take the blame to protect them. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Letting him go Alex continued her interrogation. "Who is he? How do I find him?"

"He's never introduced himself. Although one time when he was talking on the phone, I've heard someone ask him when he would be back in Midvale."


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at the DEO**

"How is she?" Alex asked coming back to her sister's side.

"A little bit better after the meds had started working. She might even wake up."

"She doesn't look better." The Agent responded not taking her eyes off of her sister and stroking her hair.

Kara was struggling with her breathing. She was pale and there was fresh blood covering the bandage on the wound.

"I know but this is all we can do for her right now." Hamilton sadly informed her and gave her some space to be with her sister.

Sitting in a chair next to Kara, she took her hand and said. "Why do you always have to be so selfless. You should've told me something was wrong. I don't care if somebody messes with me but they will learn not to mess with my little sister." The Agent soothed before Kara winced in pain as she started to wake up.

"Kara? Hey, I'm here I'm here. What hurts?" she asked leaning over Kara's face.

"Alex? What happened?" She asked her eyes barely open, but as she remembered the previous phone call she asked out of the blue.

"Where is Kal? Is he okay?"

"I-I don't know. I think so. Why would you ask that?

"I have to go. He's in danger." She said as she started to pull out her IV.

Alex put her hands on Kara's shoulders to stop her movements.

"Kara stop. You are sick. You're not going anywhere."

"You don't get it. He has Kryptonite. He will kill him if I don't do as he says!" Kara tried to explain managing to pull her IV out of her hand.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked seeing Kara trying to escape.

"Hold her down!" Alex ordered before she grabbed the sedative from the cabinet and filled the syringe with it.

"Kar, I promise you we'll check on your cousin and keep him safe but if you don't calm down I will have to put you to sleep." Alex warned holding the needle.

"No! He will hurt you too. I can't let that happen." She argued still fighting to get out.

"Stop. You're hurting yourself!" Alex yelled after she saw Kara's injury bleeding profusely.

Seeing there was no way to reason with her sister Alex injected Kara in her stomach and whispered to her.

"You have to think about yourself too." She said and turned to J'onn before asking "Can you check on Superman?"

* * *

"Alex! What's happened?" Eliza asked entering the room.

"It's a long story. Kara is sick. She's been infected with some kind of virus created specifically to target aliens. It's spreading really fast. Too fast." Alex explained before her mother hugged her.

"I promise I will get to the person who has the antidote. We've searched Kara's phone after we had found out about the person apparently stalking her. There was some unknown number that has been contacting her for some time now. We think that person may be responsible for all of this. Winn is trying to track him down but it's taking longer than we'd like."

"What if you are too late? We can try to work on the antidote ourselves. Look at her, she is so fragile. What if her condition deteriorates ?" Eliza suggested searching for any solution.

"There is no time. It would take days and she doesn't have that long. I should have known something wasn't right. I let her down, Mom. I haven't even realised there is some freak out there stalking her. I swear when I find him I will kill him."

"Honey I know you're angry, that you can't stand seeing your sister suffering like that but you have to remember that Kara wouldn't want to be the reason for you to take somebody's life." Eliza soothed.

"I will do what I have to to save her." Alex said resolutely.

"You know how protective she is. She was afraid that he would come after us, so she decided to handle it by herself."

After a moment of silence Alex admitted. "She went to Cadmus the other day. She helped dad escape. That's where she got shot."

Eliza stared at her for a long minute before asking "Alone? How could she do something like that?"

"That's partly my fault." Alex admitted almost crying. "When we rescued dad for the first time Kara'd questioned his loyalty. That's when I lashed out at her. I practically told her she wasn't part of the family."

"She knows you say things you don't mean when you're mad." Eliza tried to comfort her.

"What is it Winn?" The Agent asked when Winn peeked into the room.

"I've managed to track the signal."

"And?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It's coming from Kara's apartment."


	10. Chapter 10

"Winn, no one is here. Are you sure the signal is coming from Kara's place?" Alex asked looking at J'onn who tried to use his telepathy to make sure no one is inside.

"Positive." Winn assured them.

"I can't sense anyone."

"Damn it." Alex cursed banging her fist on the table.

"Something is not right." J'onn warned looking around.

"Of course something is not right. My sister is dying and that son of a bitch is no where to be found." Alex countered angrily.

"No. I mean something is not right in here. We have to get out. NOW!" J'onn warned before grabbing Alex and flying out of the window. Seconds later, the apartment blew up leaving it in shreds.

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked her as the blast threw him off course and they fell on the ground.

When Alex just stood there, looking at the remnants of her sister's apartment the Martian hugged her and held her close.

* * *

Alex not being able to come up with a better way to find the cure drove through the forest hoping she was being watched by the Man. When she was far enough from the city she stopped the car, got out and shouted as loud as she was able to.

"What do you want! I know you can see me! Show yourself you coward!"

When she didn't receive any answer she decided to change her tactic.

"Please. I can't lose her. I can't lose my sister. I will do whatever you want. Anything. Please." She begged lowering her head, slowly losing hope. When she was about to drive off she received a massage.

" _Old docks in one hour. Come alone or say goodbye to your beloved sister_."

* * *

"I'm here. Alone." The Agent said when she couldn't spot anyone at the given location.

What she wasn't expecting was her father coming out of the building and stopping half way. She instantly knew it was a trap but despite that, she ran to him and hugged him fiercly.

"Dad." she said not believing her eyes.

"Alex. Honey. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"As much as I love family reunions I have to cut it short." The Man said walking their way.

"I'm so sorry Alex I shouldn't have let my guard down. I shouldn't have let myself be captured so easily." Jeremiah apologised knowing he would probably be used against his daugher.

"What do you want with him. We had a deal. It was supposed to be just me."

"You are even worse than your sister." He grinned "Like I was trying to explain it to her earlier I am making the rules and I can change them if I want to. So, let's see who you love more. Your blood relative and also beloved father or some alien who had showed up uninvited only to ruin your life."

"Let my Father go." She demanded already afraid of what's about to come.

"Oh that was easy. So I let your father go and your sister dies. That's okay with me."

"Wait. Where is the antidote?"

"Ah ah there is only one option to choose. Either I let your Dad go or I give you the antidote."

"Alex save your sister." Jeremiah said earning punch to his face.

"She has to choose herself so shut up."

"What do you want with my dad?"

"Don't worry, he's useless to me. As soon as you choose your sister there will be nothing left from your Father." He said showing the detonator in his hand. "He is standing on a bomb. Oh, so maybe you should worry a little bit."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to show you what it feels to lose someone you love. Someone who is your whole world. I have loved Kara since I first saw her but I was to shy to even talk to her. She was my world but when I finally found the courage to ask her out she rejected me. And now she can't even remember me? So now either she will live and watch you broken or she will die. Your choice."

"You are crazy. If you've ever loved her you wouldn't let her suffer like this. Just give me the antidote and let us walk away. I won't tell anyone about you." She said trying to reason with the man.

"You either choose one or lose both!" He yelled voice full of anger.

"Take the antidote and run! I'm ready to die." Jeremiah begged.

When she stayed silent the man took the probe filled with the antidote and was about to shatter it on the ground when Alex said. "Give me the antidote! I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry." She sobbed looking at her father.

"Smart choice." The Man said giving her the antidote. "Now go."

When he was about to push the button J'onn flew at him and knocked the detonator out off his hand and punched him.

"It's alright. It's already too late to save your sister anyway." The Man said laughing before J'onn knocked him out.


	11. Chapter 11

As J'onn flew Alex into the DEO and went back to get Jeremiah, she rushed to Kara's room as fast as she could. Looking at her sister's motionless body, attached to multiple machines and looking deadly pale she froze.

"What happened?" The Agent asked her mother who was sitting next to Kara looking defeated.

"Her body couldn't handle the virus. Her heart stopped twice and she stopped breathing on her own." Eliza said sobbing "She is brain dead, Alex."

"No, no Mom I have the antidote. It will cure her I promise." Alex said with more certainty than she was feeling.

"Alex, you are a scientist. You know it is not possible to reverse it. Not in her condition."

"No. You're wrong. How can you give up so easily?" Alex was shouting now not able to think about life without her sister. "Don't you care about her?"

"How can you think like that? She's my daughter too."

"You don't act like she was!" The Agent exclaimed frustrated.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked coming into the room and sensing the tension.

"Jeremiah?" Eliza asked in disbelief when she saw her husband standing next to J'onn.

"Yes, it's me. How is she?" Jeremiah asked looking at his younger daughter.

"She will be fine after we have given her the cure." Alex assured not seeing another possibility.

"I will get Hamilton." J'onn said leaving the infirmary.

"Alex, Honey you have to consider it won't work the way we want it to." Eliza said gently.

She didn't answer and just stood there holding her sister's hand, not taking eyes off of her for a second. Jeremiah came up to his daughter and not saying a word hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hamilton asked looking at everyone in the room.

After Alex nodded the doctor started to inject the cure into Kara's IV line. When she was done, they waited anxiously, their eyes glued to Kara. After five minutes of waiting they started to lose hope.

"Come on, Sweetheart you can do it." Alex encouraged her sister.

"I'm sorry." Hamilton said when ten minutes passed and Kara's vitals were not improving before leaving the family to say their goodbyes.

"Kara, come on. You are stronger than this." Jeremiah said.

"Alex, it's too late." Eliza cried.

"You can't leave me. Please Kara. Please fight." The Agent sobbed hugging her sister gently. "I promise I will do whatever you want just please wake up and I promise I will be by your side every step of the way when you're recovering. And we will have the sisters' night again and I will buy you so many potstickers that you will never look at them the same way. Please Kara."

"I think her vitals are improving!" Eliza exclaimed looking at the monitors.

"Her fever is down."

"Kara? Honey can you hear me?" Eliza asked hoping for Kara to open her eyes.

"Open your eyes for me Kara." Alex pleaded wanting to be sure that the cure had worked properly.

Kara hearing voices briefly opened her eyes, but instantly closed them again and fell asleep.

"You think that's normal?" Alex asked happy that her sister was okay but still worried about her well being.

"I will get Hamilton back in here." Jeremiah offered.

"Her vitals are stable. She obviously doesn't have her powers back yet." Hamilton said looking at the wound which still hasn't healed. "We will know more once she wakes up."

"Thank you." Eliza smiled relieved.

* * *

"I think she's waking up." Eliza said the next morning when she noticed her daughter started to stir.

"Kara? Can you open your eyes for me?" Alex called standing from the chair that she was sleeping in.

Opening her eyes Kara looked at the worried faces around her. Not recognizing any one of them she started to feel anxious.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You don't remember us?"

"Should I? She asked before she realized how much her stomach hurts.

"What's wrong Honey?" Eliza asked seeing pained expression on her daughters face.

"My stomach hurts." Kara admitted closing her eyes briefly.

"I will get Hamilton to give you something for the pain." Eliza said before walking out of the room.

After her mother had left, Alex wanted to comfort Kara but when she tried to take her hand, the girl hid it under the comforter before her sister could even touch her.

"Kara, I know you must be confused but I promise you you're safe here." Alex assured her.

"Who are you?" Kara asked once again, trying to stay calm.

"I'm your sister."

"Why can't I remember anything? What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet, but I promise you we will figure it out."

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story. I'd appreciate your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is she?" Hank asked when Alex entered the conference room.

"Except of having her mind wiped out? The Agent asked frustrated. "She's scared and confused, but she's managed to fall asleep. Mom and Dad are with her."

"Do you think it's temporary?" Hank asked not mentioning the fact that Jeremiah was a fugitive.

"My theory is that when her powers come back, so will her memory but we won't know for sure until they do." The Agent explained wearily. "We wouldn't have to wait if I'd noticed something was wrong. I was too stupid to realize she'd been hiding something. I should have confronted her about it when I saw that she was lying."

"You can't blame yourself Alex. The only one responsible is that sick man. You should focus on your family now." Hank said gently. "Go get some sleep. You look like you were cast in the Walking Dead."

"What?" Hank asked when Alex was staring at him.

"Nothing. You're just always saying that watching TV is a waste of time."

"And I still am."

"Sure." Alex said sarcastically.

"Go get some rest. Just so you know the cell with our new guest is on lockdown." Hank warned knowing Alex would seek revenge.

"I wasn't planning to go there."

"Sure you weren't."

* * *

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Alex asked Kara when she woke up.

"Fine." Kara replied avoiding eye contact."When can I get out of here?"

"Not yet. You have to stay here in case the wound gets infected or your fever goes up."

When Alex noticed her sister was not happy with the answer she suggested."How about I bring you something to eat? I don't think you can have pizza just yet but I can get some jelly."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Would you like me to read you something then? How about the Little Prince? You used to love that story." Alex asked hoping to stir some memories.

"I don't remember that."

"Okay then we can watch something on my tablet. I know you must be bor-"

"Can I be alone for some time? Don't be mad, but I don't really know you and it's just all too much." Kara admitted feeling overwhelmed.

"Of course. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you."Alex promised trying not to show how disappointed she was.

* * *

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused when she saw the woman at the DEO.

"Hey I wanted to check on you guys. I haven't heard from you. I was worried. Is something wrong?" The detective asked when she saw Alex's sad demeanor.

"Kara is sick. The antidote worked but it's also had side effects."

"What side effects?" Maggie asked worried.

"She can't remember anything. It's like didn't know any of us. It's like she didn't know me." Alex said sadly.

"What about her powers?"

"Gone. I don't know how long until they're back but we hope she'll remember everything again when they are."

"Your sister loves you so much she'll remember you eventually with or without her powers." Maggie soothed.

"What if she doesn't? She doesn't even want to spend time with me."

"Alex you can't think like that. Take Kara's advice and have hope." Maggie said making Alex smile.

"I know now is not the best time but the man who was in our custody, the one who gave you the number to that creepy guy, he admitted there were two of them. The man who was stalking your sister has a sidekick. That's how they knew so much."

"Any idea who he is?" Alex asked worried that there was still a threat out there.

"That's also why I'm here. We have some footage from the airport but the video is blurry. We'd assumed before that the man in this video was the one in custody but now we know we were wrong. Supergirl was at the airport that night. I thought that she might help with identifying him."

"She doesn't even remember she's Supergirl. I don't want to stress her out more than she already is."

"I know you want to protect her. Especially when she's so vulnerable, but you know the longer we wait the smaller chance we have to find him." Maggie said gently."You know she'd want to help if she was herself."

"She always wants to help no matter the consequences."

* * *

They walked into the room and saw Kara lost in her thoughts, oblivious to their presence.

"Kara?" Alex called standing next to her sister. When she didn't get the answer the Agent waved her hand in front of Kara's face to draw her attention.

"What are you doing here. I said I want to be alone."

"It's my fault. My name is Maggie Sawyer. I'm a detective. I'd like to ask you some questions. Do you think you are up for it?" Maggie asked but when she saw Kara's reluctance she added. " It'll only take a few minutes. I'm going to show you the photo of somebody and you'll tell me if you can recognize that person."

"Why would I? I don't remember anything." Kara asked.

"I know but it can stir some memories. It's really important." Alex explained. "Take your time."

After two minutes of silence Kara finally said. "I remember being at the airport."

"Do you remember what you were doing there or anybody acting suspiciously?"

"No." Kara said disappointed.

"Are you sure?" The detective asked.

"Yes."

"Try to focus. Every detail is important." Maggie encouraged hoping to gain some information.

"I said I don't remember." Kara said getting upset.

"Okay that's enough. Get some rest." Alex said seeing they were getting no where.

* * *

"I have to get back to work. I'll let you know if we find anything." Maggie promised.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"That's what friends are for." The Detective said smiling before she left.

"What did she say?" Eliza asked when she saw her daughter looking at Kara through the glass.

"She remembered being at the airport but nothing besides that." Alex explained.

"Give her some time. We can't expect her to remember what we want her to."

"Where is Dad?" She asked not wanting to dwell on something she had no impact on.

"He's giving the statement. You know what he had done. He'll have to face the consequences." Eliza said gently.

"I know." Alex sadly admitted.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying the story. I'd appreciate your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey. How are you doing, Honey?" Eliza asked entering Alex's lab.

"I'm fine. Did she send you away too?"

"She said she needed some space. I can't blame her. It must be confusing. Can we talk?" Eliza asked.

"Sure. Everything okay?" Alex asked giving her mother all her attention now.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now and you are really worried about your sister. I hate to do that but I have no other choice."

"What is it mom?" Alex asked not sure what her mother was talking about.

"I have to go back to Midvale for a few days. I have to go back to work. There is a deadline and -"

"Go. You've been here for so long now and I don't want you to lose your job and Kara wouldn't want that either."

"I'll back before you know it. How about we grab something to eat before I go." Eliza suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"Kara?" Lena called as she bumped into her friend in the street.

"Apparently." Kara muttered to herself not pleased that even outside of the DEO she couldn't be left alone.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Lena asked worried about how pale her friend was.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

"I know I wasn't the best friend lately but maybe we can go get lunch and catch up. My treat." Lena suggested concerned about her friend. When she saw Kara wasn't fond of the idea she offered. "I promise we'll eat and then I can take you home and you can rest."

"Okay." Kara agreed not seeing a better option to find her apartment.

When they sat in the restaurant Lena noticed Kara barely touched her meal and was just waiting to get out of there.

"So how are you doing? How is work?" Lena asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

"I'm great. Everything is great. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kara said smiling when she realized what she just said considering her current situation.

"I am well aware that Snapper will make sure you always have something to do."

Kara just nodded not remembering who Snapper was.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Kara asked when she started to feel dizzy.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lena asked when Kara stood up. "Kara you're bleeding!"

"Oh. It's just a scratch." Kara lied wondering how she got injured in the first place.

"Does Alex know you are here?" Lena asked when she saw the blood from her friend's stomach was now dripping on the floor.

"Alex?"

"Your sister." Lena clarified when she saw confusion on Kara's face.

"Oh. Her. Of course she does." Kara lied.

"Come on. I will take you to the hospital." Lena offered.

"No. I told you it's just a scratch." Kara said trying to sound convincing. "Can you please take me home now?"

"I don't think you'd be bleeding all over the place if that was only a scratch."

"You're exaggerating. Please, you promised to take me home." Kara pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm calling your sister."

"No. She's busy. I'll be okay by myself."

"I don't think so. Let's just get you out of here first." Lena said helping her friend get to her car.

* * *

"Where is your key?" Lena asked when they stood in front of Kara's apartment.

"I don't know." She confessed before putting her hand on the doorknob relieved when it was unlocked.

"Kara! Where have you been? Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" Maggie asked standing from the couch when she saw Kara and Lena walking into the apartment.

"Is it my apartment?" Kara asked surprised to see somebody inside.

"Of course it's your apartment. Why would you ask that?" The CEO asked confused.

"I've got it from here." Maggie said. "Kara's been in an accident. I'll take her back to the hospital."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lena asked perplexed.

"I'm okay." Kara assured.

"No, you're not." Lena said pointing at the cloth which Kara was pressing against her wound. "You need to see a doctor."

"I promise you that she will." Maggie said.

"Okay, just call me later and let me know how you're feeling." Lena said before she had left.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked tired of being babysat.

"Alex asked me to come here in case you showed up. Everyone is looking for you. What were you thinking leaving like that? Do you realize how worried your sister is?" Maggie scolded while helping Kara get to the couch.

"If I'd told anyone I'm leaving they would've stopped me. I'm not going back there." Kara said frustrated.

"I'll let your sister know you're safe and then we can talk." Maggie said already making a call.

"She's on her way. Let me see your wound." Maggie asked seeing the cloth was saturated with blood."I think you had ripped out your stitches. We should really get you back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara said determined to stay.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you until your sister shows up." Maggie said. When she saw Kara was about to argue she added." Kara I know it must be hard right now but let your family and friends take care of you. They don't expect you to behave like nothing had happened, so just let them be there for you."

"I know they want to help but it's just so overwhelming. They look at me like they were expecting me to remember something. They're telling personal anecdotes and when I don't react the way they want me to I can see their disappointment and I just.." Kara expained looking at the floor.

"I promise I'll talk to Alex but please don't shut yourself out."

"Kara! Are you okay?" Alex exclaimed rushing to her sister's side.

"I'm fine. I just needed some space."

"You could've asked me to take you home." Alex said gently.

"Would you have really taken me here?" Kara asked trying to make a point. When Alex stayed silent she added."Excatly."

"I think you need to check her wound. It's still bleeding." Maggie explained.

"I thought that'd be the case." Alex said pulling medical supplies out of her bag.

"Does that mean I can stay here?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yes. WE can stay here for now." Alex emphasized.

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet. It's going to hurt." Alex warned before disinfecting the injury.

"Can't you just put a plaster on it or something?" Kara asked.

"I wish I could. I'll give you something to reduce the pain." The Agent said before injecting her sister with analgesic. "I'll be quick I promise." Alex said preparing everything before asking Maggie "Can you hold her hand?"

"Of course. Squeeze as hard as you want to." Maggie said glad that Kara wasn't able to break her hand.

"Hold on. It's almost done." Alex assured her sister when she winced in pain. "There you go. It's all done. I just need to put a dressing on."

"I guess I deserved this after breaking your arm." Kara confessed before falling asleep.

"No you didn't." Alex argued before she realized what her sister just said.

"You remembered." Alex said looking relieved at Kara who was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

After Alex had bandaged Kara's wound and tucked her in, she returned to the kitchen where she saw Maggie with her head in the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked wondering what she was looking for.

"I wanted to make Kara some soup. Knowing your cooking skills you'd probably give her food poisoning." Maggie teased smiling.

"Hey! I've never given anyone food poisoning." Alex defended herself proudly.

"Right. You'd have to be able to cook something in the first place." The Detective said laughing.

"As much as I appreciate your help you won't find much in there. There'd been an explosion in the apartment. The insurance company covered most of the repair costs. I'm surprised they were able to rebuild it so fast but as you can see there is still a lot to fix." Alex explained pointing at Kara's empty bedroom and bare brick walls.

"I'm sorry. Was anyone hurt?" Maggie asked before there was a knock on the door.

Alex grabbed her gun and slowly opened the door.

"Hank. Is everything okay?" She asked letting him into the apartment.

"Everything is fine but after you told me you're staying here I've assigned Jones and Davis to keep an eye on you. Just in case." Hank informed the Agent before looking at Kara sleeping on the couch and asking. "How is she?"

"She's okay. I think she's starting to remember." Alex said smiling.

"Well, she won't be happy when she remembers how her apartment used to look like."

"Maybe she won't even notice." Alex said with no confidence.

"Yeah, why would she notice additional ventilation." Maggie said sarcastically when she looked at a hole in the wall sealed with a piece of cloth.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hank's phone ringing which aroused Kara from her sleep. After Alex assured her that everything is okay and convinced her to go back to sleep she came back to Maggie and Hank.

"I have to get back to the DEO. You should both stay here. Everyone with connection to Supergirl might be a target." Hank warned them.

"What about my mother?" Alex asked afraid that her her mom was alone.

"Peterson is with her. Everyone is as safe as they can be. Don't tell Kara that there is someone else who is a threat. If she remembers she will want to help and she's not ready yet."

"I wasn't planning to. Let us know when you find anything." Alex said walking Hank to the door.

"I will."

* * *

"I'm sorry you're stuck here. If I hadn't asked for your help you wouldn't be in danger." Alex apologised feeling guilty.

"It's not that bad to be stuck when the company is good." Maggie countered trying to make Alex feel better.

"Thanks,but you might change your mind after some time."

"We'll see."

"Okay, so if we are going to be here for a while we need something to eat. I'll be right back." Alex said making her way out the door so she wouldn't have to whisper while ordering.

"Alex?" Maggie heard Kara calling from the couch.

"She'll be right back. How are you feeling?"

"Gross. I think I need a shower." Kara said trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." Maggie offered when she saw Kara struggling. She picked up Alex's bag and started to dig through it. "I think Alex has some waterproof bandage somewhere in here."

"Kara, you're awake." Alex smiled when she saw her sister was awake.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot you." Kara said looking her sister in the eyes.

"Well, you didn't have much of a choice." Alex said before turning to Maggie who was still busy with searching her bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Kara wans to take a shower, so I'm looking for a waterproof bangage or something."

"You mean the one which is lying in front of your face?" Alex asked amused pointing at the table next to Maggie.

"Oh."

"Do I remember correctly that she's a detective?" Kara teased.

"That's how you thank me for all the help? By mocking my detective skills?" Maggie asked picking the bandage and handing it to Alex.

"Sorry." The sisters said in unison.

"Okay before we do this I'm gonna ask you some question to see if your memory is completely back. Do you feel up for it?"

"Sure."

After asking Kara some question to which she didn't know the answers Alex assured her. "Don't worry. It's not abnormal to have gaps in your memory after everything you've been through. Okay, are you ready to take a shower? Food will be here any minute now so we better hurry up."

"I really don't feel like eating right now." Kara said feeling nauseous.

"Okay, maybe you'll change your mind after the shower." Alex said helping Kara get to the bathroom.

"What happened to my apartment? " Kara asked shocked as she looked around and saw all the damage.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked pretending not to notice anything.

"Great tactic Alex." Maggie said trying not to laugh.

"What do I mean? Aren't you in the same apartment as me? Where is my bed? I loved my bed."

"We'll get you a new one. I promise I will explain everything later. Come on."

When Kara noticed Alex still standing next to her in the bathroom she said. "I'm okay. You can go now."

"Go where?"

"What do you mean where? Are you planning to stay here with me?" Kara asked offended by being treated like a child.

"I'll turn around and there is a curtain so you can have your privacy." Alex assured her sister.

"Alex, I'm fine."

"Kara you almost died. You can barely stand. It's not safe for you to be alone." The Agent said gently.

"That's why there is a stool in the shower." Kara argued but when Alex just turned around and didn't move she gave up on trying.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey feeling any better?" Maggie asked as Kara and Alex emerged from the bathroom.

"I'd feel better if there wasn't surveillance in my bathroom." Kara complained looking at her sister.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"And I love you for it but I'm okay." Kara assured her sister.

"So do you want me to dress you up?" Alex asked.

When Alex noticed her sister giving her a death stare she couldn't keep a straight face anymore and smiled.

"Relax I'm just kidding. Unless you want me to do so." She continued to tease her sister.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself, thank you. Just go eat your food." Kara said pushing her sister out of her bedroom.

"Come on, Danvers don't be so clingy." Maggie intervened.

When Maggie saw Alex's change in attitude once her sister was out of sight she said.

"I know you're trying to put on a brave face in front of Kara, but you can confine in me if you want to." The Detective offered trying to make her friend feel better.

"I really appreciate the offer, but the only thing that can help me right now is putting that guy behind bars."

"Every unit is looking for him. Not to mention the DEO. We will find him." Maggie promised taking her hand.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that mom did some shopping before she had left." Alex said laughing when Kara came back wearing fluffy Supergirl pyjamas.

"I've noticed." Kara said looking down at her attire.

"Who will you find?" Kara asked reffering to the part of the conversation she's just heard.

"What?"

"You talked about finding somebody. Who is it?" Kara asked wondering what they were hiding.

"Just the case I'm working on. The suspect is still at large." The Detective lied.

"More importantly what do you want to eat? We've got pizza, potstickers, crullers.." Alex listed hoping to convince Kara to try some of her favourite food and avoid answering more questions.

"Okay, tell me there is something not causing diabetes in there." Maggie questioned rolling her eyes.

"There're some vegetables on pizza topping." Alex offered opening the box.

"You mean that double cheese pizza?"

"It's Kara's favourite. Right Kara?" Alex said turning to look at her sister sitting next to her. When she saw Kara with her eyes closed trying fend off nausea she asked.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Kara stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom before throwing up.

"I'm sorry. I don't think food is the best idea right now." Kara said miserably, leaning against the wall.

"You shouldn't have left the DEO. You have probably caught something while wandering the streets." Alex said kneeling next to her sister.

"I know, but I didn't exactly remember that human germs are particularly fond of me when I don't have my powers."

"Or it might be a side effect of the antidote. Okay, come on. We're going back." The Agent said pulling Kara to her feet.

"Unless you want to drag me out of my apartment, I'm not going anywhere." Kara said determined to stay at home.

"Kara this is not the time to be stubborn."

"Right back at ya."

"How about we let Little Danvers rest for some time and then we'll decide what to do." Maggie tried to break the argument.

"Little Danvers?" Kara asked.

"You don't like it?"

"As long as you're on my side I'll love it."

"Come on, let's at least get you to the couch." Alex said.

"I'll brush my teeth first."

"Okay, I'll call J'onn and ask him to bring the lamps over. Can you stay with her?" Alex asked looking at Maggie.

"Of course. Go."

* * *

"Winn? What are you doing here? Where is J'onn?" Alex asked opening the door a couple of hours later.

"I come baring gifts. He's busy. He asked me to bring this." Winn said giving her a portable lamp."I've worked on it to boost its efficiency up."

"Thank you, Winn. We could really use it." Alex said gratefully before setting it up to shine on her sister.

"Hey Kara. How are you feeling?" Winn asked looking at his friend.

"Remember when I got sick at CatCo?"

"Yeah."

"Now I feel ten times worse."

"Sorry." He said sitting on the coffee table. "After Hamilton'd given me a lecture on your stubborness, she gave me some supplies that she thought you could use. Also I've stolen a mattress from the DEO since you guys have no bed."

"I really appreaciate it Winn."

"If it makes you feel any better we've got an idea about the guy we're looking for." Winn confessed trying to console his friend.

"What guy?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"What guy?" Winn repeated when he realized his friend was in the dark about the search.

"The one you're looking for. I thought he's been caught already." Kara said.

"He has. But he was working with a partner." Winn confessed when he realized it was pointless to hide the truth.

"What's going on? Alex asked coming back from the kitchen with Maggie by her side.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" Kara asked hurt.

"Tell you what?" Alex asked giving Winn an accusatory look.

"You know what. Is he the one you asked me about in the infirmary?" She asked looking at Maggie who nodded.

"You need to recover first. I didn't want you to worry." Alex explained.

"Do you still have that footage? Maybe I will remember something this time."

"Okay, but before we do that you need to eat something and have some water." The Agent demanded.

"Fine. Winn can you get me my pencil and a sheet?"

"Sure."

* * *

"That's the best I can get." Kara said as she handed over the drawing.

"Great. I'll get it to my precinct and.." Maggie offered.

"No. It's too dangerous." Alex argued.

"It's already done." Winn said after scanning the document with his phone and sending it over."I have to go back now."

"By yourself?" Kara asked worried about his friend's safety.

"No. One of the agents is waiting for me. Don't worry just focus on getting better." He said holding Kara's hand.

"Okay, just please be careful out there." Kara begged exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Okay, get some rest now." Alex encouraged her sister after Winn had left.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's going on?" Maggie asked groggily when she opened her eyes in the middle of the night and saw Alex kneeling next to Kara who was covered in sweat and seemed out of touch with reality.

"She has a fever. It's too high even for her." Alex informed her holding a thermometer above her sister's forehead.

"What can I do?" Maggie asked.

"Can you bring some ice from the freezer? We need to get this fever down."

After placing the ice on Kara's arms and head Alex concluded frustrated. "He must have put something in the antidote. That's why she's so sick. He wanted to make sure she's miserable."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have convinced you to let her stay here." The detective apologized feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. She is stubborn. I'll call Hamilton and ask what to do next." Alex said picking up her phone.

"What did she say?" Maggie asked after Alex was done talking.

"She'll come to see her in an hour." The agent said before taking Kara's hand and stroking her cheek. Maggie looked at the scene and couldn't help but envy the relationship the sisters have shared.

"I haven't known Kara for long but I've noticed how much she adores you. You two have something special." The detective admitted in order to comfort her friend.

"Yeah we've been through a lot together. I don't think I'd survive if anything happened to her." Alex confessed as a tear escaped her eye.

"Nothing is going to happen. We'll make sure of that."

"It seems like every time I turn around something bad happens. She always tells me that she's practically indestructable and to stop worrying so much. But look at her now. How can I not worry." Alex said as recent events started catching up with her.

"It's natural that you want to keep the people you love safe but you can't control everything. You can't prevent every bad thing from happening. But this kind of situatins are what make us stronger." Maggie reassured her before Kara started to stir.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Alex asked when she saw Kara opened her eyes.

"I guess my powers are still gone." She said her words slurring.

"Yeah. But don't worry Hamilton will be here any minute and she'll make you feel better."

"It's so did it get in here? Is the window open?" Kara asked looking at her hand.

"What is so beautiful?" Maggie asked confused while Alex looked around.

"The butterfly." Kara answered slightly lifting her hand to show them what she thought was there. "Alex, can you take it outside? Just be careful not to hurt it."

"Sure." The agent said pretending to take the animal from her sister's hand while looking at her even more concerned.

"What is wrong with her?" Maggie asked coming to Alex's side.

"It's the fever. When it's too high, enzymatic action all over your body begins to slow down. In simple words your brain gets mixed signals, which result in hallucinations." Alex explained before there was knock on the door.

"Can you open it? I'll pack some of her things. I think it's time to go back to the DEO."

"Where is Alex?" Hamilton asked when she came inside."

"She's getting ready to take Kara back to the DEO. She's getting worse."

"Normally I'd agree but it's not safe right now." Hamilton confessed as Alex emerged from bedroom. "Somebody's hacked DEO's mainframe and almost got prisoners free. Agent Schott is working on that but it's not exactly safe there. How is she?"

"We need to bring her fever down. She can't go on like that."

"And we will." Hamilton assured them as she started to prepare an IV."

"Alex I don't like needles." Kara said groggily as she saw what was about to happen.

"I know but it will make you feel better before your powers come back." Alex coaxed her sister. "Just hold my hand and keep looking at me."

"Her wound is healing properly and everything else seems okay. I'll leave you an IV bag. It should be changed in a few hours. Just keep montoring her and let me know if she gets worse." Hamilton informed them after Kara fell asleep.

"Thank you."

"Go get some rest. You must be exhausted. She's going to be sleeping for some time and you should too. "Maggie encouraged her after they were left alone but when she saw Alex hesitate she added. "I will sit with her and wake you up if anything is wrong."

"I don't know how but I will make it all up to you." The agent promised smiling wearily.

"I'm sure you will. Now go."

* * *

After a few hours of sleep Alex was glad to wake up to the sight of her sister sitting next to Maggie and giggling while watching something on the phone.

"Hey. How is she?" Alex asked looking at the detective.

"She still have a fever but it's much lower."

"Did she eat anything?"

"She's sitting right here." Kara said not happy to be ignored.

"I'm aware but I also know that you'll just say you're fine." Alex said staring at her sister before putting her hand on Kara's forehead. "You still feel warm."

"I'm fine. Much better than before."

"At least we don't have to deal with your imaginary animals anymore." Maggie teased. "Too soon?" She asked after seeing the way Alex was looking at her.

"What animals?" Kara asked confused.

"It's not important." Alex said as she started to change Kara's IV bag.

"Can you take it out? I don't need it anymore." Kara asked pointing at the needle in her hand.

"Yes, you do. And if you feel so much better I think we should talk about your inability to ask for help when you need it."

"There's nothing to talk about. I will always protect you and if I'd told you about that freak you'd have tried to hunt him down and probably got hurt in a process." Kara explained.

"And what about you getting hurt? Do you ever think about that?" Alex argued her voice raising.

"What do you want me to say? I won't be hiding while you fight my battles for me."

"Your battles are my battles. You always say that we are stronger together and maybe it's time you took your own advice." The agent said more gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked when she saw her sister walking around the apartment.

"My phone. I could swear I left it on a nightstand. I have to call Winn and ask him to bring my laptop from the DEO."

"You should rest. You were dying a few days ago and you don't have your powers."

"I don't know when they'll be back and I can't lose my job." Kara explained lying on the floor and putting her hand under the couch hoping it slipped under it.

"Okay stop. You're still hurt." The agent said helping Kara stand up. "I'll call Winn if you promise to sit here and relax."

"I have my laptop with me if you want to use it." Maggie said emerging from the kitchen.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all." The detective assured her before taking out the laptop and handing it to Kara.

"Didn't you take her phone when she was sleeping?" Maggie whispered to Alex when Kara was focused on her story.

"Oh I didn't think you'd have noticed. I can't risk them contacting her again. It's better safe than sorry." Alex explained.

"You don't have to explain. Don't worry I have your back." The detective promised smiling as she squeezed Alex's hand but when she saw how uncomfortable her friend was she quickly let it go.

"Sorry it's just.. I haven't told her that I'm.. you know yet."

"That's okay. There's no rush. And it's not like we're together. Besides I don't think she'd notice even if we were." Maggie laughed pointing at Kara asleep on the couch with her hands on the keyboard.

"I knew that would happen." The agent said making her way towards her sister before taking the laptop and covering her with a blanket.

"Well she managed to come up with a title at least." The agent said looking at the screen.

* * *

 _"Daddy you're back!" A little boy exclaimed jumping in his father's arms. "Will you stay for the night?"_

 _"Not today baby. But I have something for you instead." His father said pulling out a teddy bear._

 _"I don't want a toy. I want you to stay daddy!"_

 _"I know sweetie I'd love nothing else but you know I have to go. I have to protect you and your mommy." He explained hugging the boy._

 _"That's because we're aliens?"_

 _"There's nothing wrong with that but there are people who think otherwise. I promise you even if I'm not with you, I'm always in there." The father said lovingly pointing at the kid's heart._

 _"Daddy what's wrong? Are you okay?" The boy asked when he saw his father coughing up blood._

 _"You promised to come back!" The man yelled looking at Kara before falling down. "You promised to save me!"_

 _"I'm so sorry." Kara cried looking in his eyes._

"Kara wake up!" Alex said shaking her whimpering sister.

"Hey, hey shhh it's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." Alex hugged her when she woke up crying.

"No it's not. He's dead because of me." Kara sobbed clinging to her sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was at CADMUS there was that alien. They were experimenting on him. He was in so much pain. I, I promised to get him out of there but they started to chase us and, and I couldn't I, I couldn't -"

"Kara you were shot. It was not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"But he was so terrified."

"Shhh it's going to be okay."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when Kara started to pull her pajama up.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. My powers are back!"

"That's great. Stay here. We have to get your stitches out so the wound can fully heal."

"Alex can I talk to you for a second?" Maggie asked when Alex was searching through her bag.

"Is everything okay?"

The detective wrote something on her phone and handed it to Alex.

"What is it?" Kara asked sensing tension.

"Nothing. What do you want to-" Alex started to say before Kara used her super speed to take the phone from her.

"They have a new lead?"

"They're checking it as we speak. We won't make it in time." The detective explained.

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. You're not going." Alex said her voice stern.

"I have my powers back. I'll go whether you tell me or not." Kara insisted.

"Kara what if the antidote influenced your powers. What if they don't work properly?" The agent tried to reason with Kara.

"I don't care. I'm done hiding. This has to end once and for all. Stay here." She said before flying out of the window.

"She's so stubborn." The detective admitted looking at the window.

"Tell me about it. Come on."

* * *

When they arrived at the port they saw Supergirl freezing the surface in front of the suspect who was trying to flee. After he fell down she grabbed his hand and lead him to the police car.

"Did he say anything?" Alex asked when Supergirl walked to them.

"Nothing except that he did it for money."

"Some people have they priorities really wrong." Maggie said before she turned to Supergirl and offered. "You can still use me as your source if you want."

"Oh Rao my article!" Supergirl panicked. "Thank you so much detective." She added before hugging her and flying away.

"Supergirl wait!" Alex called but she was already gone.

"Go. I'll see you at the bar tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." The agent smiled making her way to her car.

* * *

"I know why you're here. I don't have time to go to the DEO." Kara said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Okay I want push you under one condition."

"What condition?"

"Stay at my apartment for a few days. That way I can keep an eye on you and you can write in peace while you're apartment is being fixed." Alex offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be sick of me." Kara asked hesitating.

"I'd never be sick of you." She said hugging her sister.

The End.


End file.
